the_ww1sourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Winnipeg Rifles 90th Battalion
Formed in March 2013 by M. Judge and A. Incoming, the 90th Winnipeg Rifle Battalion (90thR.) was a realism regiment based on a Canadian army battalion. After the return of the 3rd Marines, the 90th merged with the 3rd Marines in WW1:Source. History After the demobilisation of the former WW1:S power, Kindom of Arkayon (GoA), it's second in command, M. Judge, wished to continue playing World War 1 Source realisms with a unit, and thus the 90th Winnipeg Rifle Battalion was created. Many of the active players/leader of the GoA joined up, giving the regiment it's main base of players. The group was formed by Cpl. M. Judge and L/Cpl. A. Inköming, and contained many of the GoA's old members. It quickly grew to platoon-level, with 2Lt. M. Judge leading, Sgt. D. Martens as second in command, and with the M/Cpl. A. Inköming, Cpl. K. Zone, and Cpl. P. Pekiller as the platoon's NCOs. Eventually, the 90th expanded to company size, with Maj. M. Judge in charge, C/Lt. R. Broadbent as 2nd, and with 2Lt. A. Ireson and 2Lt. A. Sandino commanding the 2 platoons. The Current Regiment The Battalion is currently headed by Maj. M. Judge, with Capt. D. Martens as second in command. The group is currently accepting new enlistments in order to bolster its ranks and become a well known force in World War 1 Source much like its predecessor, the GoA. Current Able Headquarters: * Lieutenant Colonel M. Judge - "A" Battalion Commander *Captain D. Martens - "A" Company Executive Officer *Lieutenant R. Broadbent - "A" Company Adjutant Officer *Lieutenant A. Ireson - 1st Platoon Commander *Reagent Sergeant Major T. Sharing - "A" Reagent Sergeant Major *Company Sergant Major J. Kilroy - "A" Company Sergeant Major *Staff Sergean A. Sandino - "A" Company Sergeant Rank Structure (From lowest to highest): #(Rct.) Recruit - A newly enlisted member or the battalion* #(Pte.) Private - A standard rifleman who has passed training and is now a full member #(2/Pte.) Private Second Grade - A more skilled member, who may specialise e.g. become a Section Machine-Gunner #(1/Pte.) Private First Grade - An ideal private, these members are next in line for leadership or specialist positions #(L/Cpl.) Lance Corporal - An assistant section leader, second in command of a section of 8 men #(Cpl.) Corporal - A section leader, who leads around 8 men into battle #(M/Cpl.) Master Corporal - A skilled section leader who has veterancy over the other Corporals #(L/Sgt.) Lance Sergeant - A Corporal acting in the position of a sergeant in the absence of one #(Sgt.) Sergeant - A Platoon/Troop NCO, taking the position of second in command of a platoon #(S/Sgt.) Staff Sergeant - Head of all squads in the company #(CSM.) Company Sergeant Major - Takes on the role of a Company leader in the absence of a suitable Lieutenant or Captain #(2Lt.) Second Lieutenant - A junior officer, usually in charge of a Platoon/Troop #(Lt.) Lieutenant - A more experienced lieutenant, usually in charge of a Platoon/Troop, but can lead a company if necessary #(Cpt.) Captain - A company 2nd in command #(Maj.) Major - Company commander #(Lt. Col.) Lieutenant Colonel - Commander of the Battalion, overseeing everything that it does (*) - Temporarily appointed rank: Once the soldier in the position has passed the required training, he will be promoted. (**) - NCO: Non Commisioned Officer Category:Clans